A reason to stay
by Mimato love 4ever
Summary: Mimi is leaving for America. How will Matt and Mimi confess their feelings to each other? Oneshot. Mimato with a bit mention of Taiora. This is my first story.


**This is my first story. I wanted to write my own stories and today I was getting too impatient so I wrote this. I don't know if it came out the way I wanted it but I tried really hard to write my best. Remember one thing Matt and Mimi are 16 years old in my story. I know it's not important to mention but I just want to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Mimi and Matt were sitting at the beach, side by side watching the beautiful view of sunset. It was a romantic day, at least for Mimi and Matt. There was an awkward silence between them. Both were trying to say something to make the situation easy but nothing came out of their mouths. After a long moment of silence, Mimi finally spoke up.<p>

"Matt? I.." she said but didn't knew how to gather her words. "Why did you want to meet up with me here?" she asked. This was not the actual thing she wanted to know.

"I just want to spend some time with you. You are leaving for America next week. Right?" he said.

"Yeah but we are having a big digidestine party with our friends before my leave." She reminded him.

A faint blush covered Matt's cheeks. "I know but" He hesitated at first but finally said "But I wanted to spend some time with you alone. We both know, once you'll go back to America there are only rare occasions when you visit. And besides who knows when I'll get another chance to see you."

Upon hearing this, butterflies flattered in her stomach and her face turned a brilliant shade of red. There was sincerity in his voice and she did hope he meant what he said.

"We can have long chats on phone like always" Mimi giggled.

"What? My dad freaks out whenever I have long chats with you. He cuts the call charges from my pocket money. I'll go bankrupt someday if I kept chatting with you over phone" Matt said jokingly. This made Mimi laugh even more.

"You know I can stay here if I want." She said seriously.

"But your parents are moving to America. So how can you stay here? From what I knew, your parents are quite overprotective of you. I don't think they'll let you stay here." Matt got serious too.

"They gave me a choice. They know I'm not happy to leave my friends so they insisted me to stay here with my grandparents if I want."

"Wow! That's good. So you are staying then"

"No Matt, I'm not" she said calmly. "But why? I'm sure others will not let you go if they found out you have a choice. Why do you want to leave Mimi? Do you have a boyfriend there?"

"No! I don't have a boyfriend. What makes you think that?"

"Oh! So Michael is not your boyfriend then" Matt said grinning.

"What? Michael! Are you crazy Matt?" Mimi said in shock.

"That's good. I hated that guy for nothing" Matt muttered under his breath so that Mimi couldn't hear him.

"You said something?" she asked him "nothing" He said.

"So Mimi, why do you want to leave?" Matt asked her again.

"I don't have a special reason to stay" she said simply.

"What do you mean? You have your friends here"

"You don't understand Matt. Of course you guys are special for me but I want someone special for whom I can stay here."

"What are you talking about?" It hit Matt what she's saying but he was not sure what he should say.

"I mean look at Tai and Sora. They are so happy together. Everyone knew they are meant to be together. What I am trying to say is if one of them would be in my place and had to leave, they had a reason to stay here for each other, for their love."

Matt understood what she means. '_She does not have someone special to stay. That means she_ _doesn't like me'_. Matt thought depressed.

"Mimi, you can talk about anything with me if you want" Matt leaned closer to her and took her hands in his. Mimi stared at him for a long moment and said.

"Matt, you know there's a guy whom I like so much. But I'm not sure if he likes me back. He keeps confusing me. If I knew he has same feelings for me, I would stay here."

Matt was not sure whom she's talking about. So it scared him. What if she likes somebody else. "Who is he?" He asked but she didn't responded.

"Matt I want to ask you something" Matt nodded and Mimi continued. "Don't let our friendship get affected after whatever I say." Matt assured her with a sincere smile. Now Matt was sure whom she's talking about.

She asked him if she was pretty, he said "No" She asked him if he wanted to be with her forever. He said "No" Then she asked him if he would cry if she walked away. He said "No". Tears started to drop from her eyes. She had heard enough, she needed to leave.

As she walked away Matt grabbed her arm and told her to stay. He said "You're not **_pretty_**, you're **_beautiful_**_. _I don't _**want** _to be with you forever because I **_need_** to be with you forever. And I wouldn't **_cry_** if you walked away, I would **_die_**."

"I love you Mimi" He said and drew her into a warm and tight hug. "I love you too Matt"

"You know, I actually called you here to tell you how much I love you Meems"

"So are you still planning to leave me alone?" Matt whispered against her ear while hugging her tightly. "No Matt I'll always be with you" She said. He kissed her forehead.

They stayed there into each other's arm. Matt slowly leaned closer to her and wiped her tears. She kissed him on the lips and said "I'm not leaving Matt. I have a special reason to stay here now." With that they kept kissing each other passionately and rested in each other's embrace watching the beautiful view of sunset in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this isn't the original one. That one had some few grammer mistakes and missing words, so i fixed them now. Thanks to"bearer of stupidity" for pointing them out. <strong>

**Read and Review**


End file.
